1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, this invention relates to tree harvesting devices. In a further aspect, this invention relates to tree harvesters which have a swinging boom to delimb a harvested tree as it is lowered into a horizontal position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree harvesting machines which fell and delimb a tree in one operation are known in the art. One example of such a machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,892. The harvester described uses a hydraulic actuating cylinder to drive a delimbing boom during the delimbing cycle.
While the prior art machines provide good harvesting capabilities, they expend large amounts of energy due to rapid acceleration and deceleration of the delimbing boom during delimbing. Also, the rapid acceleration and deceleration place large stresses on the boom during the delimbing stroke.